The Story of Us
by madiaustinxo
Summary: The band is all grown up with kids of there own! What happens when the Gifford's and the Beech's take a trip to Nashville to see their old band mates? Chaos.
1. Wakeup Call

**A/N I hope this isn't horribly stupid. Please don't flame me on this story Mkay?**

**I don't own Lemonade Mouth only the characters I come up with.**

**Here's a list of whose kids/families are whose and how to pronounce each kids name because some are weird or hard to say. Look on my profile for links of what they look like… maybe. No promises for all likes sorry :/**

**BTW if the pronunciation of a name has this a colon in between two spellings it's because there is two or more alternate spellings of the pronunciation for the name. It would be like… Layniie Delgado – 5 /Luh-ay-knee\\ : /L-ay-nee\\ . Just so you know.**

Stella & Ray Beech

Makiya and Makenna Beech – 7 /Muh-K-eye-uh\\ & /Muh-Ken-uh\\

Jaxxin 'Jaxx' Beech – 11 /J-ax-in\\ or /Ju-ax\\

Blake Beech – 13 /B-l-ache\\

Brody Beech – 12 /Bro-de\\

Aiden Beech – 13 /Aid-n\\

Mo & Scott Pickett

Brielle Pickett – 13 /Bre-ell\\

Tahlia Pickett – 16 /T-ah-lee-uh\\

Gavin Pickett – 18 /Guh-av-un\\

Olivia & Wen Gifford

Shiloh Gifford – 12 /Shy-low\\

Elliana "Ella" Gifford – 12 /L-ee-on-uh\\ or /El-uh\\

Melody Gifford – 13 /Mel-o-dee\\

Dakota Gifford – 13 /D-ak-ot-uh\\ : /Da-coat-uh\\

Victoria & Charlie Delgado

Layniie 'Layne' Delgado – 5 /Luh-ay-knee\\ : /L-ay-nee\\ or /Luh-ay-n\\

Kiylee Delgado – 7 /K-eye-lee\\

Maya Delgado – 13 /M-eye-uh\\

Tieelar Delgado – 14 /T-eye-l-er\\

**Okay so theres the families but im not going to break the rules so heres the first chapter:**

"Melody! Dakota! Come here for a second please!" Olivia Gifford called to her two oldest children.

She and Wen had gotten married soon after their high school graduation, soon after their marriage Olivia had gotten pregnant with their first child, Dakota. After Dakota was born they had Melody, then Shiloh, then Ella. Each child, besides Dylan, was born within ten months of the child before.

"Yeah Mom?" Melody said as she entered the kitchen with Dakota right behind her.

"Do you two remember me and your father's old friends Mo, Scott, Victoria, and Charlie?" Olivia asked them hoping for a yes from the two.

"Um… Kind of, I guess." Dakota said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Maybe a little." Melody answered looking to Dakota for some help as she hardly remembered the people at all. They were names often used by her parents but she and her brother and sisters hadn't seen or heard from them in a long, _long_time, but she thought from his answer Dylan could help her out with remembering them.

"Oh sweetie, your father and I went to high school with them. We've told you about them a million times." Olivia laughed knowing that Shiloh and Ella had paid all their attention to their parents when they spoke of their friends but Dakota and Melody zoned out around like one forth of the way into the stories.

"Oh yeah… I kinda forgot… oops?" Melody said with a blush on her face.

Olivia smiled at Melody's blush. Out of all four of her children Melody reminded her most of Wen.

She had Wen's fiery red locks (which had natural honey-gold highlights that she got from her mother) that hung in ringlets that reached her elbows she also had bangs that reached just above her eyebrows, and Wen's hazel eyes (everybody loved her eyes. They weren't a normal hazel they had a bright blue outline, and dark blue, gold, and bright green rings and splotches all around them.). She did have Olivia's lips, nose, and skin tone though. She also had what seemed to be a permanent blush on her face as her cheeks were always a rosy red color. Wen and Olivia had no clue how she had gotten her big eyes and ridiculously long eyelashes (her eyelashes were so long, from the day she was 10 she had always had people asking or thinking she had falsies on.) from though. She was around 5'4" and weighed about 98 lbs.

Dakota had his mothers golden locks, his hair was kept short but he had bangs that he spiked up every morning. He got his pale blue-gray eyes from his mother. **(A/N I know Bridgit Mendler has brown-ish eyes but lets pretend just for this story her eyes are blue okay? Thanks!)**He, like Melody, had longer eyelashes than the normal length. Dakota's cheeks were always a rosy red just like his sister. He did, though, have tanner skin than Madi did (which always made Wen and Olivia wonder as the two had many similarities in their looks.) He also had his mothers nose. Dakota did have his fathers smile though. Dakota was slightly taller than Melody reaching about 5'6" and weighed around 100 or so lbs.

Shiloh also had blonde hair though her hair was slightly lighter then her mothers and Dakota's. Her hair reached the middle of her upper arm (halfway above her elbow.) and was very curly. Her eyes were a little bit brighter then her mother and brother's eyes. Her eyelashes too were a bit on the longer side, bordering her medium sized eyes perfectly. She had her mothers smile and nose but her fathers smile. Shiloh's skin was close to Dakota's tone but just a bit lighter. She was just slightly shorter than her sister at a height of 5'3" and weighed 98 lbs like Melody.

Ella, like Melody, was one of Wen and Olivia's more… _unique_ children. Her hair, like her brother, was a honey color that she got from her mother, it was a bit on the shorter side just barley reaching her shoulders, and was straight, unlike her brother and sisters. Her eyes were a cross between gray and blue and her medium length eyelashes framed her smallish eyes quite well. Ella had Wen's smile and nose but Olivia's mouth. Her skin was pretty tanned, darker than Dakota's to say the least. She was on the shorter side at a height of 4'10" and a weight of like 79 lbs. Needless to say Elliana Gifford was a small child.

"Uh huh, sure you did Melody." Dakota teased elbowing her side, a smirk on his face as he watched his sister try to come up with a reason she 'forgot' about their mom and dad's friends.

"Shut up Dakota!" Melody yelled, glaring at him.

"Melody! Dakota! That is enough" Olivia shouted, shutting her two children up quickly.

"Sorry." The two mumbled.

"As I was saying before, our friends are coming to visit! How wonderful is that huh?" Olivia said a grin forming on her beautiful face.

"Visit? As in like come here? Like 'stay here' visit?" Melody rambled, a look of confusion, concern, fear, and pure frustration forming on her pretty face. Melody hated new things unless it was clothes, makeup, electronics, or animals. Ad she especially hated meeting new people because that's when her shy side came out.

"Yes, Melody." Wen said, coming into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Melody shouted running up and hugging him.

_Pft, daddy's girl._ Dakota thought rolling his eyes at his sister.

"Hey dad." Dakota said giving his father a one-armed hug, then taking his place by his sister again, once Dylan got back over to her Melody smacked him in the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Dakota said rubbing his head.

"Rolling your eyes at me." Melody said with a shrug.

"Okay you two that's enough. Anyways, they are coming in two weeks and will be here for a month, I want you two to help clean up around here before they get here, please be polite to them, and, if needed help out with the younger kids. No arguing. Maybe you could introduce them to Blake, Brody, and Aiden. Just please, _please_no being rude. We want them to feel welcome here, okay?" Wen said.

Dakota smirked, noticing the blush that formed on his sisters face when their father said Blake's name.

Blake, Brody, and Aiden were the neighbors, Dylan's friends, and the sons of two of their parents closest friends Stella and Ray Beech.

Dakota knew that Melody had a huge crush on Blake, and never missed a chance to use it against her.

"Sure daddy, no problem." Melody said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess we can do that, but! Do we get paid for cleaning and babysitting?" Dakota asked.

"Um?" Wen looked to Olivia for help.

"We'll see, it depends on if you really clean the house. I will pay you for babysitting though." Olivia said.

"Okay, works for me. Come on Melody." Dakota said running back into the backyard.

"Be right there. Hey mom, two things. One, can I bring my I pod out and plug in the speakers outside please. And two, can i leave the extra towels and sunscreen in here?" Melody asked tightening the towel she had wrapped around her torso, covering her bikini.

"Be careful with the speakers and I don't care if you leave that stuff in here but come get more sunscreen on in two hours." Olivia said.

"Yes! Thanks!" Melody said disappearing into the backyard.

Olivia waited until she heard the shouts of her children, Blake, Brody, and Aiden to speak.

"This is going to be chaos."

**A/N! Did you like it?**

**Please Review!**


	2. If they're happy, then we are too

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth.**

**A/N: This chapter picks up right where the last one left off its just more about how Madi and Dylan feel after hearing the news.**

_In the backyard with the kids._

"I'm so going to kill you Dakota!" Melody screamed at her brother after coming above the pool waters.

"Yeah right, you don't have the guts." He said with a smirk.

"Humph." Melody said after climbing out of the pool and turning away with her arms crossed.

"Blake, Brody, Aiden! Jaxx is here, he says your mom wants you to come home!" Olivia called into the backyard.

"Aww man!" The three said.

"Later you guys." Brody said.

"Yeah, bye." Said Aiden walking out after Bronson.

"We'll talk to you guys later. Bye." Blake said, "Later Melody." He said as he passed her.

"Bye." She said.

"Come back over later if you can!" Dakota called after them.

"Kay!" He heard them yell back.

"I'm hungry." Ella said.

"Yeah, me too, let's go get something to eat." Shiloh suggested heading for the back door.

"Kay."

"Hey Melody, can I talk to you for a second?" Dakota asked once his other two sisters were inside.

"Sure." Melody said walking up to him. She frowned when she saw the serious look in his face. "This is about leaving to visit mom and dads friends isn't it?" she said taking a seat next to him on the swings.

"Yeah." He said.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about Dakota, I mean we've met them before right?" Melody said to him, looking down.

"Melody, when we met them I was a year old and you were two months old. People change." He said.

"I know but, we have to look at the good in this Dakota, I mean think about it like this, if they come, mom and dad will be more distracted, we'll have more people to hang out with, we'll be able to earn more money, and do more things. And mom and dad will be happy, if their happy shouldn't we be happy too?" Melody said.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"I know."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For talking to me."

"I'm always there for you Dakota. Always."

"You to, Melody." Dakota said smiling.

**A/N! Sorry that this chapter is so short it's like 3:30 am and I can't sleep. This chap might not be to good do to the fact that I'm tired but yeah. REVIEW!**


	3. Of Dinner and Bonfires

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth; only the plot line and my oc's.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! My computer crashed and I was in the hospital, and I had a TON of make-up work for school, but hey, better late then never right? **

**Also I'm having them fly down to Nashville since there is so many of them.**

**And if you want to know what the kids look like, check my profile for links(:**

Two weeks later the Gifford's and the Beech's arrived in Nashville.

When they arrived the kids all ran onto the lawn of the huge house they'd be staying in. the house was in between the Pickett and Delgado homes.

"Whoa." Melody breathed out taking in the exterior of the home.

"Yea." Dakota agreed.

The two families settled into their temporary home, the kids all jumping to claim the best rooms.

"Can I paint my room, mom?" Melody asked as the families settled into the living room. "Sure sweetie. We'll go to the department store tomorrow." Olivia said to her oldest daughter. After they ate lunch Melody, Ella, Shiloh, Dakota, Aiden, Brody, and Blake decided to go out side and swim in the lake. (A/N I don't know if there are any lakes in Nashville but im pretending there is.) "Hey, do you guys wanna play chicken?" Ella asked. "Sure." They all agreed. Melody was paired with Blake, Shiloh was with Aiden, and Ella was with Brody while Dakota judged. "Okay guys! Go!" Dakota yelled. After 5 minutes Melody knocked Ella off of Brody's shoulders, cheering in victory. Blake moved over towards Aiden and Shiloh, tightening his grip on Melody's thighs to make sure she stayed up. Ella and Brody cheered as Melody and Shiloh griped each others arms trying to knock each other off of their partners. 5 minutes later Melody finally got Shiloh off of Aiden's shoulders and cheered in happiness, almost loosing her balance on Blake. "Kids! Time for diner!" Stella called out. The kids crawled out of the lake and dried themselves off before running to the house. When the reached the back porch they saw Wen and Ray finishing grilling some chicken and steak. "Lets eat out here!" Aiden said enthusiastically. The kids all cheered in agreement. Suddenly Mo and Scott appeared in the back yard with their kids. "Hey guys." Mo said hugging Stella and Olivia. "Hey Mo." They said. "have you guys eaten yet?" Stella asked them. "No." Mo said. "Want to have dinner here? We have plenty." Olivia said smiling. "Sure, that sounds great." Mo said. Once everyone was sitting Blake began to talk. "So in case you all don't know, im Blake." He said. "I'm the best of all my sibilings." He said with a smirk. "Yea right Blake, we all know I'm best." Aiden said elbowing his brother. "Guys, guys, drop it okay. Im best." Brody argued. After a few minutes of the boys arguing, Melody stood up. The boys had gotten up from the table and now were wrestling in the grass. Melody swiftly walked over to the hose and turned the water on, unraveling the hose from its coil. She walked over to the 3 arguing boys and whistled, when it didn't work she pulled the handle on the nozzle, soaking the 3 with the freezing cold water. The boys jumped apart screaming.

"Melody!" they yelled.

"What? You were getting annoying." She said simply walking back over to her dinner. Stella, Olivia, Ray, and Wen were laughing their heads off.

"Does she do that a lot?" Mo asked, holding back a laugh.

"Only when the boys won't shut up." Stella said,

"It's pretty effective." The boys returned to the table and finished their dinner. Everyone talked and laughed, getting to know eachother.

"So where are Charlie and Victoria and their kids?" Olivia asked.

"Their out of town for a few days, they'll be back on Monday." Scott explained.

"Mom? Can we have a bonfire?" Shiloh asked as Melody pulled out her camera and began taking pictures of her and her friends.

"Sure." Olivia said. A little while later, Ray had started the bonfire.

All the kids had changed out of their swim suits and into something warmer.

Melody was wearing a pair of Hollister sweat pants, Ugg boots, and one of Dakota's hoodies along with her favorite beanie.

Shiloh was wearing Abercrombie & Fitch sweats, a long sleaved Hollister shirt and uggs.

Ella had on Aeropostal sweats, a Juicy hoodie, and uggs.

The boys all wore plain sweats and Hollister hoodies, with converse.

"Okay kids. Were all ready." Wen said Melody walked outside with her guitar in her hands. She decided they needed a little music.

"Yes! You brought your guitar!" Blake, Brody, Aiden, and Dakota cheered. They all loved it when Melody played her guitar, she was very talented at it, they also loved her singing.

"Course I did. I always have my guitar." She said. It was true, Melody brought her guitar every where, including school and church, even restaurants. Slowly she started to play Dolly Partons Together You and I.

"_Du-u-u Du-u-u Du-u-u-u-u-u wa Du-u wa  
>My love for you is deeper than the depths of any ocean, And as faithful as the stars that grace the night, As constant as the sun making its journey through heavens, and we'll always be together you and I.<br>Together you and I can stop the rain and make the sun shine._

_Paint a pretty rainbow, brushed with love across the sky,_

_Together you and I belong,_

_Like a songbird and a song and_

_We'll always be together you and I -_

_Life with you is sweeter than the fragrance of the flowers_

_And as happy as the laughter of a child,_

_As peaceful as a river and as lasting as forever_

_You know we'll always be together you and I_

_I always be beside or close behind you. Wherever you go, you'll always know I'll always find you_

_We'll always be together, you and I  
>Forever together, forever you and I (forever you and I du-du)<em>

_Forever together, together you and I will always be (together, together)_

_Together, you and I_" she finished the song and smiled as her friends cheered.

"I do have one song that I want to play. But first, Brielle! Do you want to come hang out with us?" Melody called.

"Really?" Brielle asked. Melody nodded and Shiloh patted the spot next to her. "Thanks guys." Brielle said smiling.

"Anytime." Melody said as she began strumming her guitar.

"_It's the boy you never told 'I like you'  
>It's the girl you let get away<br>It's the one you saw that day on the train  
>But you freaked out and walked away" <em>Melody sang.__

_"It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas  
>Things you swear you'd do before you die<br>It's the city of love that waits for you  
>But you're too damn scared to fly<em>

_[Chorus x2:]__  
>Hit the lights<br>Let the music move you  
>Lose yourself tonight<br>Come alive  
>Let the moment take you<br>Lose control tonight_

_It's the time that you totally screwed up  
>Still you're tryna get it out your brain<br>It's the fight you had when you didn't make up  
>It's the past that you're dying to change<em>

_It's all the money that you're saving  
>While the good life passes by<br>It's all the dreams that never came true  
>'Cause you're too damn scared to try.<em>

_[Chorus x2:]__  
>Hit the lights<br>Let the music move you  
>Lose yourself tonight<br>Come alive  
>Let the moment take you<br>Lose control tonight_

_It's a mad, mad world  
>Gotta make an escape<br>It's __a perfect world__  
>When you go all the way<br>Hit the lights  
>Let the music move you<br>Lose yourself tonight_

_So let's go (go, go, go) all the way  
>Yeah let's go (go, go, go) night and day<br>From the floor to the rafters  
>People raise your glasses<br>We could dance forever_

_[Chorus:]__  
>Hit the lights<br>Let the music move you  
>Lose yourself tonight<br>Come alive  
>Let the moment take you<br>Lose control tonight_

_It's a mad, mad world  
>Gonna make an escape<br>It's __a perfect world__  
>When you go all the way<br>Hit the lights  
>Let the music move you<br>Lose yourself tonight_" she finished singing and grinned.

"Whoo!" Shiloh yelled grinning.

Melody played a few more songs before putting down her guitar. She leaned back onto Aiden and sighed.

"This is crazy." She said.

"It really is." Brody agreed.

"come on inside kids! Its getting late!" Ray called out the slider door. Melody grabbed her guitar case and stood up with the rest of her friends.

By the end of the bonfire Melody had taken at least 50 pictures. _These are definetly going on facebook._ She thought.

"Night guys!" she called, heading to her room.

"Night!" they called back.

This was going to be a great month.


End file.
